Try
by liveforambrose
Summary: Kayla knew she wasn't going to have the calmest return, but no one ever warned her she'd had to deal with double the trouble. She's granted a second chance, but will her past keep her from trying? "I am telling you, you gotta pay attention this time. When life reaches out at a moment like this it's a sin if you don't reach back, I'm telling you." Sequel to "Open Your Heart."
1. All Over Again

_**"Ever wonder about what he's doing? How it all turned to lies? Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why."**_

* * *

The sound of the ringing alarm echoing through the room awoke the brunette, who couldn't help but feel trenched. The fact she would no longer feel the sun shining through her face every morning made a sigh mutter out of lips, ultimately giving up and rising up from her bed.

"Momma! Get up!" Her two small twins bursted through doors of her bedroom, showing more energy and excitement than her for the events that were to unfold that night. "Mama Stephanie and Auntie Kaity are outside! They're waiting for you momma!"

Giving herself a push to get up, Kayla ruffled her two kids brown hair before walking out to the bathroom. "Go downstairs and tell them I'll be down in a bit."

Kayla took a long good state at herself in the mirror, oh how she's changed. Being a single mother to twins can be stressful. The look her reflection was giving back at her showed regret, Kayla knew she wasn't ready to step into a WWE building after disappearing for now over a year. But she can't back down now, not after giving her word to her mother.

"Dammit Levesque, we've been waiting for over an hour now." The voice of her still bestfriend, Kaitlyn, ringed through her room, finally getting her out of the bathroom. "Calm down, I'm ready. I just- I needed to think about how the hell am I going to handle this. I barely know anything that's happening in the company." Grabbing her bestfriend's wrist, Kaitlyn dragged Kayla out of her room towards the entrance.

"It's a pretty long ride there, I think I can explain you everything that going on the way there. Now common, your mom took the kids in a separate car."

Before hopping into the car that was stationed outside her house, Kayla stood motionless in front of the door step.

"Wish me luck." Kayla shut her eyes, tugging on her last suitcase before leaving the house she had stayed isolated for the last year.

* * *

"So basically, Punk lost the title in January against The Rock, and went on to almost beat The Undertaker at Wrestlemania. Then he took a break-"

"Probably because that's the month Harley was born." Kayla couldn't help herself in any way, if it wasn't the person who she was talking to mention Harley, she'd be the one to spit it out. "Yeah, to give AJ the opportunity to feud with me."

"Enough about them, my mom was telling me there's a lot of new superstars in the main roster now. Spill it."

"Well, you got Big E Langston, he's the Intercontinental Champion and one of my good friends, you're certainly going to get along with the guy. Then there's Fandango, not much to be said. The Wyatt family, it's better if you don't know anything about them. From the divas, there's two newbies, Jojo and Eva Marie. Jojo is a sweetheart, Eva, well, she's a bit hard to get along with." Kayla let out a sigh at the mention of yet another Diva she could sense nothing but hypocrisy in her. "Please tell me that's the worse these newbies get?"

"Well, there is one more- actually three more. But it's up to you if you want to get under their skin." Kaitlyn debated whether to let her bestfriend know about the three men who had impacted the WWE more than anybody in the last few years. "Even if I don't want to I am."

"Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose. They call themselves The Shield. Reigns is probably the nicest out of the bunch, Rollins is the goofiest, and I don't know much about Ambrose, he's well preserved. Hopefully you don't get involved with these guys, but what I heard the creative team is going a bit crazy with them." Kayla felt her gut sink down, she wasn't ready to face old and new people.

"That's the least of my worries, I'll work wit whatever they give me. I'm only hoping it's nothing that I have mingle around with Punk. I really just want to keep pleasure out of business, you already saw what that got me in last time."

"You'll pull through Kayla, you're a fucking Levesque, you were _literally_ born to do this." She shot her bestfriend a sincere smile, trying her best to not let the fact that people telling her that same response over and over again.

* * *

With it being Old School Monday Night RAW, rumors flooded around the WWE hallways, not one was believable enough for the tattooed man, who had a big day in front of him. Punk was determined to make this year different from any other he had gone through, already started it with a bang.

"All these rumors of returning superstars are becoming stupider and stupider." Daniel Bryan let out, not very sure where this conversation was going to led them. "Tell me about it, they even have Hulk Hogan in the mix." Daniel looked hard at his friend, who held his 10 month old daughter at the same time juggling a drink in his free hand.

"You'd be surprised at the other rumored returning superstars that are being spit out. Probably worse to you than Hogan."

"What person that is rumored to return possibly effect me in any way? I've stayed out of trouble lately." Punk, like always, tried to make a joke out of anything that he knew could actually effect him in a way. But there wasn't a name that could pop up in his mind that could actually fuck up his system by the way Daniel was suggesting it could. "Yeah, _lately. _But not, let's say, a _year _ago?" Daniel was trying his best to make his tone of voice more suggestive to his friend, who still didn't get the hint he was being shot with. "Stop jumping around the situation Bryan, just say it because I have no idea who you're talking about."

Daniel took a few deep breathes, taking another good look at Punk, who awaited a response out of the breaded man. "Well, I was talking to Brie a while ago, she's known about the rumor for a while know but she was never very sure about it. Punk, they're saying Kayla is coming back. Tonight."

As the name came out of Daniel's mouth, the cup that was sustained by his free hand ultimately slipped out of his grip. "Daniel, tell me you're lying."

"I wish I was man, it kinda hit me hard as well. But don't stress so much about it man, it's probably just-" Before he could finish his sentence, Punk was already on his way out of the catering table, leaving Bryan just as overwhelmed as he was.

* * *

"Calm the fuck down Kay, you're gunna wake up the twins." Kayla paced back in forth in her mother's office, surprisingly nobody had gotten the nerve to knock down on the door or had spotted her. "You know, this feels like deja vu all over again. I feel like I'm 24 again." Kaitlyn knew exactly what Kayla was suggesting through her words, making her get up and stop her pacing. "Kayla, it's going to be different this time. You're more mature, nothing bad is going to happen."

"Easy for you to say, all I need is someone to come barging in through that door." Kayla leaned in to give the door in front of her a good kick, but the sight of the doorknob turning threw her back, giving her that same exact gut feeling she got a year ago.

"Hunter, you ringed?" The door slammed open, revealing a not so happy looking man, all dressed in black, and his hair soaking wet, making it go down his forehead. _You have got to be fucking kidding me. _

"Something called a knock, ever heard of it?"

"Shut it Bonin, I didn't know somebody else besides Hunter or Stephanie was in here." He had an attitude, all to much similar to the young Levesque, who stood put behind her friend, not wanting to look up at the man who had just barged into the scene. "Who's your friend? She seems a little, startled."

"What do you expect she'd feel if a guy looking like he's about to murder someone barges into the room? Common sense Ambrose." Ignoring Kaitlyn's smart retorts, his eyes wandered through the strange brunette in the room, his eyes ultimately settling on the two twins sleeping in the couch.

"You got a point Bonin, I'll just get going." Without revealing herself anymore, Kayla watched the man before them walk out, but not without one more quick glance at her. Kaitlyn turned to face her unsettled friend, only to read her expression clearly.

"Please tell me this isn't the same thing that happened."

"I'd be lying to you if I said the similarities are extremely uncomfortable." Before Kaitlyn was able to have her unstable fit, once again the door flew open, only to reveal her two parents, but their faces didn't suggest anything great.

"Mom, Dad, any news on what I have to work with?" Almost at the same time, her parents let out a deep sigh before looking at each other, deciding who should be the one to break the news. Ultimately, her father was the one to step forward, laying his hand on his much smaller daughter's shoulder.

"Kayla, you know if it was totally up to us we would give you a spot to work with the top storyline at the moment, which is with Orton and Cena. But the creative team had a tantrum about it that was very convincing to the rest of the board of directors. We all decided to give you the head lead of our other major storyline."

"That doesn't sound too bad, but the way you're looking at me with those sadden filled eyes are telling me otherwise." Looking down at the floor, Kayla began to think the worse at the way her father kept struggling to confess. "Dad, I'm a grown woman, not a teenager. I can take it in."

"You're going to the lead of the storyline of how some of top three guys are going to break up, in other words_ The Shield_." All the facts that Kaitlyn had thrown at the young Levesque daughter all resurfaced her mind, not giving her the best sensation. "Alright, the worry in your eyes should be rubbing off now. It's not that bad."

"Actually, there's still something else. In other words, someone else attached to the storyline." The multiple stuttering coming out of her father's mouth was setting Kayla to her limit, leading her to slap off his arms off her small shoulders. "Cut the suspense already, how much worse can this return get?"

"Is the fact you're going have to work with CM Punk to work out this storyline make it any worse?" The words came out of her mother's mouth like if it was to pull a hair from a cat, making Kayla's eyes roll. "I don't care, I'm not some witty teenage girl. I was going to have to face the guy either way."

"Not to mention having to deal with the uncanny attitudes that come with the three men in The Shield."

Reality was kicking Kayla in the face, no matter how much she tried to withhold the fact having to work with the man who tarnished her life was going to kill her, it would eventually blow up in her face when she had to face him. But that was second to the biggest of her worries, for some reason, the unsettling and uncomfortable scene between the Levesque daughter and the psychotic looking man that unfolded earlier still had her off her mind.

Punk and Ambrose weren't a great mix. And Kayla was yet to learn that.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Well what a shit start, this was just the start though, it'll get better. I promise. Gah, since I am only a few chapters away from completing my comeback story, I am now officially kicking off this sequel. I got some big plans for this, this is not any little cliche OC/Punk/Shield story, I'm an author who just adores twists and turns. (: I live for that haha. _**

**_Well this should be updated sometime next week, after Old School RAW. I am so excited, I hope you guys somehow are a bit excited despite this shitty chapter. OH! And whoever read "Open Your Heart" since the beginning, you'll get the hint of what Kayla and Kaitlyn were talking about right after Ambrose barged in... (:_**

**_I'd appreciate some type of feedback on this, especially because I want to make sure you guys enjoyed it plus since it's the first chapter, I wanna know if this is going to go somewhere! (:_**

**_You guys are my primary object, my NUMBER ONES when it comes to writing, you guys are amazing! Favorite, Follow, and Review! (: Love you guys! x_**


	2. Bullets

_**"Raise your glass cheers to never looking back on this world we built together. All I'm left with are these open wounds that aren't getting better."**_

* * *

_Old School RAW_

Kayla still hadn't made herself visible to anybody throughout the show, her ego taking over herself. She knew they were at least some people who would be ecstatic at the fact the young Levesque was back in the business, mainly the legends that stopped by for the night, but her mind still wasn't settled quite right to have any communication with anybody.

Kayla sat down and watched basically every single lasting moment of RAW, knowing she had to so she could observe how far along this storyline she know had to take charge of. She didn't expect the three rookies in the company to have such talent as if they already had years in the company. To say the least, Kayla was enjoying Piper's Pit, the scruffy male who barged into the room surprised her. Never in a wild guess would she say he's have... such amazing mic skills. Then there came that ringing sound through the television speakers, safe to say that Ambrose and Kayla shared the same facial expressions when his face came visible.

This was the first time she actually saw Punk after the long year, he looked much more slimmer, no more slicked back hair. _I guess AJ did good to him._

Despite the television show going on for much more after that segment, the only thing running through Kayla's mind was him. She knew it was wrong, but he fact every time she faced her twins, especially Faith, she'd see his face all over again.

"M-M-Momma!" The touch of her daughter's small hands land on her shoulder made Kayla jump a bit. "What's up baby?" Kayla then noticed Faith doing a funny dance movement with her small legs, holding her stomach.

"Does little Faith need to go to the bathroom?" Kayla laughed as Faith nodded multiple times. "This office may be huge but it's missing the most important thing. A restroom." As the realization of needing to exit and enter the WWE hallways made Kayla a bit queazy, considering to just stay back, but as Faith began to speed up her legs movements Kayla ultimately decided to give in.

"Alright Faith, grab a hold of my hand. Adam, grab my other one or grab your sisters. Don't you dare think of letting go." Gluing her children's hands to hers, Kayla made her way out of her parents' office. _The main event is about to end, which means a bunch of superstars. Fuck._

With her gaze set on the floor as she walked her way through the hallways, numerous producers walked past her, a few superstars who probably didn't know who she was. So far so good.

The trio had already passed numerous doors and still found no sight of a nearby restroom. "Where the-"

"Don't even excuse yourself! You lost to Roman Reigns, you bet the other two! You couldn't beat this guy?" Kayla stopped her own words as the sound of that voice ringed through her ears, the squeal, the anger in it, she knew who it exactly came from. And she was getting closer.

"Momma, why did we-" Kayla gripped Adam's small hand and jetted forward, pulling up the hood of her sweater in attempts to her as far away as possible. With the instinct of jetting away from the upcoming woman behind her taking over her mind over completely, Kayla then felt her left hand empty.

"A-Adam, where's your sister?!" Kayla flew her hands up, turning her head many times causing the hood to pull back. "I don't know momma! But when we stopped he went forward, I tried to get him but I couldn't get out of your hands!"

Looking down at her twin son, Kayla cursed herself. She still hadn't even faced anybody and it's already taking over her well being. Picking up Faith from the floor, Kayla jetted forward once again, feeling Adam's small hands grab ahold of her hood to pull it up. "Just in case your cold momma."

"Adam! Adam! Adam come back! It's mommy!" The phrase came out of Kayla's mouth almost what felt over a million times, with no response every time.

* * *

The Shield came in sight of the hallways as they made their way past the gorilla, grabbing towels that were handed to them by a nearby producer.

"So, how did it feel to get snaked Ambrose?" Dean could feel the sarcasm dripping from his two teammates mouth, making him scoff. "Pretty damn awesome." Rollins and Reigns both let a chuckle, deciding not to believe a single word from Dean. Not wanting to get anymore teasing threw at him, Ambrose turned on his heels to walk away from his two amused bestfriends, just to find himself caught.

"W-W-Wow!" The spearing yelp let out echoed through the hallways, making the three men stop and stare at where it had came out from. Surrounded near his legs lay a small dark haired little girl, rubbing her face with her small hands sitting on her bottom after bumping into the Shield member.

"Hey pretty little lady, you okay?" Dean knelt down on his knees to make himself suitable to the sitting little girl on the floor. "Y-Yes! I'm tough!" Dean looked behind his back to feel his two teammates come nearer, in complete awe of the little girl before them.

"Well even if you're tough, you shouldn't be around these halls alone. Where were you headed?"

"I was trying to find a restroom since my momma got distracted by something." Picking herself up to dust her pants, Dean got a better look at her. The more he got a look, the more he believed he had seen her somewhere. "Oh, well where's your-"

"Faith, there you are! Jesus Christ!" The little girl, apparently named Faith, turned her attention from the three men to the yell full of relief from a woman, who came speeding up to her. "You scared me so bad, what did I tell you!"

"It's fine momma, I bumped into this man here and he helped!" Faith then glued herself alongside the woman's hip, pointing to Dean, letting the woman to look up from her gaze directed towards Faith. That's when it clicked.

"You! That's where Faith looked familiar from." Dean's assurance in his words caused Rollins and Reigns to create confused expressions, making themselves visible on Dean's sides.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But thank you for helping her." Despite not even knowing her name, Dean grabbed a hold of her wrist to prevent her from escaping. "I'm pretty sure you know what I'm referring to."

"You know this girl, Ambrose?" Jumping into the awkward situation, Seth stepped in between them, backing him up.

"She was in Hunter's and Stephanie's office, she didn't make herself to welcoming. But I memorize people's eyes. It's her." Earning a eye rolling from her, Dean smirked at her attitude towards him.

"Yeah, it was me. But that gives you no right to grab me as if you actually know me. Now if you excuse me, I have to get going." Replaying his actions, Dean grabbed her much smaller wrist.

"Not until you-"

"Shield, there you guys are!" The voice of the male made Dean roll his eyes and let out a quiet scoff, but not without noticing how tense the woman's wrist he still had gripped tightly got at the sound of the voice. He noticed her turn her face another way, attempting to make herself invisible.

"What do you want now, Punk?" Seth and Roman decided to speak up, knowing if they let Dean take the floor it wouldn't end well. "I just wanted to give you props big guy. You bet me. Not sure why, but you did. But also, I wanted to ask Mr. Ambrose here how it felt to get snaked."

Usually Dean would immediately retort back to Punk's sarcastic remarks, but this time he didn't, catching Punk off guard a bit. "Ambrose! I'm talking to you!"

"It was an honor alright. Now get out of here." Punk let out a laugh, deciding to walk off until his eyes caught sight of a female figure beside Ambrose, and two kids.

"Who's your friend? Another one of your pick ups?"

"What does it concern you Punk?" Roman and Seth quickly felt the tension arise, stepping in between both men. "Not in any way, but I would like to warn her that she can get someone much better than you."

Dean was getting ready to throw a much overdue punch at Punk, but the sound of a familiar squeal prevented a scene to explode.

"Papa H! Mama Stephanie!" The four men's gaze and focus then turned to the two children beside the mystery woman run off into The Authority's arms.

"Hey kiddos, where's your mom?" Hunter picked up the twin boy while Stephanie picked up the twin girl with a smile plastered across their mouths, in which quickly fell when their eyes met the four men, moving to the woman beside Ambrose.

Dean's eyes went back and forth from The Authority then to the woman he still was a hold of, feeling her hands begin to shake. He wanted to question the whole scene, but he was beat.

"So the rumors are true." Punk stepped forward, seeming to not care if Ambrose would reject it. The four men heard a loud sigh escape from her lips, finally deciding to turn on her heels, but stayed silent. "You didn't even bother to give me the heads up?"

"We haven't talked in over a year, I didn't think it'd make a difference." Hunter and Stephanie then began to come towards the scene, in which sent a wave of confusion through The Shield. "Actually, it does. Why are you back after a year? And with Adam and Faith? Who I haven't seen in over a damn year! Is it to get revenge on AJ because if it is I'll tell you right now she's at the top." The annoyed woman let out a scoff while Punk let out loud breaths.

"I don't care about AJ."

"Then why are you back? To make an almighty return of "Kayla Helmsley" to the ring?!" The last name let out of Punk's mouth ringed through Dean Ambrose's ears. _She's_ _Hunter's daughter..._

"I'm never returning to the ring. I came back to work backstage. Only."

"Let me guess, "Daddy's Little Girl" got her way into being... assistant manager? General Manager?" Dean noticed that all these words coming out of Punk's mouth were being said in an offensive way, tensing up Hunter, causing Kayla to vault up her right arm to hold him back.

"None of the above." As the argument between Punk and Kayla, who The Shield finally knew what name she held, urged them to break away.

"Erm, we'll just get going. None of this concerns us." Roman spoke up as Seth grabbed Dean by his shoulders, who ultimately stood put.

"No! You guys stay. This actually will concern you." The Shield members and Punk then created a confused face while Stephanie rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder resulting in Kayla sending her a reassuring nod.

"What could they possibly have to do with anything about us?"

"First, there's no '_us_'. And second, you wanted to know why I came back to the WWE? Fine." Before responding back to Punk's deeming question, Kayla looked at Dean, who hadn't moved a muscle from where he stood.

"I'm in charge of a storyline, basically the future of these three men are in my hands. And that unfortunately includes you." Not letting Punk nor the three members of The Shield have a say of the bomb the young Levesque had just dropped on them, Kayla grabbed a hold of her twins hands and walked off.

Dean almost felt the urge of running towards her, and he had no idea why. He just met the girl. But she clearly had been here before. Not only did Roman and Seth catch the shaky movements Dean was making, so did Punk, who gave him a quick shove on the shoulders.

"Stay away from her, she's way too out of your league." Dean scoffed as Punk began to walk off, his hands still noticeably shaking at result of his whole confrontation that had just unfolded.

Dean never listened to anybody, no way in hell is he about to.

* * *

_**Next time in Chapter 3: The Only Exception -**_ _Kayla gets to know The Shield down to the core, a former rival prevails, and Dean takes two steps ahead._

_**A/N: The long overdue confrontation between Kayla and Punk has now occurred. It was kinda in Dean's point of view but still in third person if that makes sense? lol (: gah I had fun writing the little scene with Faith and The Shield, it was cute.**_

_**SUPER HAPPY AT THE REACTION THE FIRST CHAPTER! Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! (: It means a lot since I am insecure about this sequel. I'd appreciate some type of feedback on this, especially because I want to make sure you guys enjoyed it since it's just starting, I wanna know if this is going to go somewhere! (:**_

_**You guys are my primary object, my NUMBER ONES when it comes to writing, you guys are amazing! Favorite, Follow, and Review! (: Love you guys! x**_


End file.
